Never underestimate a Girl
by Neko1290
Summary: What if Echizen Ryoma didn't meet Seigaku and the other schools. What if he grew powerful all on his own? And what if instead his reincarnation met Seigaku and the other schools? And whats more, besides having a more mysterious personality, Echizen Ryoma's memories, and tennis skills that are at god level...He reincarnated as a GIRL? Welcome to reality, Tsukiko Rin! (Ryoma x All)
1. Chapter 1- Authors note

**My first Prince of Tennis Fanfic on . If you liked this PoT fanfic, I have more on Wattpad. Hope you enjoy this fanfic.**

 **Anyway, I absolutely do not own Prince of Tennis. All credits go to they're owner. Other credits will be mentioned in the coming chapters.**

 **Changes that will be made from the original Prince of Tennis...**

 **\- Well obviously. RYOMA IS 100% FEMALE!**

 **\- Echizen Ryoma's new name is Tsukiko Rin.**

 **\- Rin has full memories as Echizen Ryoma. Which is pretty much all tennis. And blunt rude comments.**

 **\- Rin is the reincarnation of Echizen Ryoma, which means there pretty much the same in everything. Of course Tsukiko Rin is different in her own way. And the big change is that he is now a girl.**

 **\- Tsukiko Rin's father is pretty much exactly like Echizen Nanjiro(not the reincarnation, one reincarnation for the story is enough) while she has a cousin who is like Nanako but male. An older brother who acts like Ryoga (but she hides her true abilities from him) And Rinko is same old same old. While they play some tennis, there not serious except Ryoga. Nanjiro's had multiple jobs based on different sports or games so excells at all. Gained so much money from different competitions that he doesn't need to work anymore.**

 **IMPORTANT: The original characters of Prince of Tennis are exactly the same. Just think of it as Echizen replaced by Echizen as a girl with a different name and slightly different personality. The story line will also be changed a little with new things added.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FANFIC!**


	2. Chapter 2-Prologue

**Prologue! Hope you enjoy!**

 _ **'Princess of Tennis'**_ **= Thoughts, flashbacks, etc.**

 **"Princess of Tennis" = Speaking, etc.**

 **Echizen Ryoma's POV:**

"Echizen Ryoma-kun! How do you feel about finally beating your father, the famous Samurai Nanjirou?!" A reporter asked excitedly.

I looked at him with blank eyes matched with a equally blank face. "Bored." _'Disappointed, annoyed, sad, angry, frustrated.'_ I mentally added while escaping the reporters by jogging which they classify as 'lightning sprint'

It was too late. Something told me that. The old geezer is now pretty old, of course he isn't the same strong tennis player that earned the name and title as a Samurai. While of course that wasn't his fault, I kind of relied of him to give me that old spark. The spark that made me attracted to tennis. The spark that made me dedicate my life to tennis.

Now I'm at the top. I defeated all the pros out there, all the rumoured rookies, heck, I was so desperate I even went to players who just boasted about their strength. Most easy, like a jog in a park, some performed somewhat eye-catching skills but none of them made me use even half of my skills.

There was Ryoga. My freedom-loving older brother. He did provide me a challenge. But I still won still only using half of my strength. Ryoga changed. He still is looking for something challenging, an interest in life. Tennis is now no more than a hobby in Ryoga's eyes. Marriage only made it worse on my part, happiness on his part.

So I relied on the old geezer. And I wasn't disappointed. Well, a little. While he did push me to the point of having to go almost all out, his old damn age gave out on him. He soon resigned. And honestly, I can't blame him. I can't blame him for teaching me tennis not knowing it will cause his son a lot of frustration and agony in the future. I can't blame Ryoga for wanting to try something else.

I sighed as I sipped some ponta to calm me down. If this is what it felt to be on the top, with no rivals, no one coming from below, no one to give him the feeling of actually being scared of an opponent. Then the top was a very lonely and boring place.

But the old geezer felt satisfaction. Peace. He was finally at peace that someone had beaten him. Hmph, it even went exactly as he planned. He raised a son for the purpose of him surpassing him. The give him the peace he wanted.

Now I wonder if he ever thought how the son feels to be in the exact same place...?

 _'I'll wait.'_ I thought. I want a rival. Someone who will give me even the tiniest thrill in tennis. I won't be like my father. I'm not going to push this loneliness of being on top on someone else, much less my son or daughter.

 _'I love tennis and no matter what, no matter how bored, no matter how suffering... I will never give up or hate tennis. But I want a spark...a challenge... rivals that will make me shiver.'_

 **4 years later...**

"Amazing! Echizen Ryoma has once again performed the legendary state of tennis, Teni Muho no Kiwami with ease! Unbelievable! With both his eyes closed he hasn't even moved a single step the entire one-sided win!" The commentator shouted with awe.

"Game. Set to Echizen Ryoma! 6-love!" The umpire announced. Ryoma took off his signature white cap as he fanned himself, however not even sweating the slightest, unlike his opponent. "It's hot..." He complained to no one in particular.

He then walked over to the net where on the other side his opponent was lying on the ground with tears in his eyes. Ryoma smiled sadly mentally.

He sighed loudly to catch his opponents attention. "That was a good match. You had me shiver a bit back there. Be proud." While most of the stuff he said was a lie, the last sentence was said truthfully. His opponent nodded as he bowed deeply before running off to his group of friends who were crying with him but were staring at me with awe and admiration.

I've got too good at reading people's emotions, even the stoic ones these days.

"Echizen Ryoma! Congratulations on winning your sixth World cup tennis opening! It is unbelievable that you are only 26 years old! You are now considered the greatest tennis player in all of tennis history! Please tell us your feelings about this!" A reporter asked excitedly.

I don't know what pushed in me. But I didn't think when I said. "Disappointed. Being at the top isn't as great as most people think. But perhaps only some that are at the top know that." With that I walked away. Not knowing that those were the famous last words of Echizen Ryoma. The mysterious sentence that tennis players all over the world tried to crack, but no one could because they would never be on the top as long as Echizen Ryoma was there. Dead or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wakey wakey! It's your turn!" Echizen Ryoma woke up to see a child with angel wings. "How did I die again..?" Ryoma distantly wondered out loud, being the calm and uncaring Ryoma, he obviously didn't care that he just died, and didn't even remember how.

The angel looked at him with a look full of disbelief. "Kami-sama was right, your one of those types that come in only once every couple of billions of years. You died because you instinctively saved a small child from being hit by a 600 pound truck. The usual for most people but your one of the special ones. We had souls who come here when they save people, usually ordered or just pity. But it's quite rare to have someone who saved a child, full aware of the consequences, to save him on _instinct."_ The angel explained as he began leading Ryoma somewhere.

"Souls who find their way up here is rare itself, since most people are liars, bad people, impure...you know sinners. Of course, humans lie and sin. Its normal. However those doing it based on greed, lust, or just for _fun_ are just sick. Seriously, what do they even find fun about killing innocent people?"

Ryoma was equally disgusted. He was one of those rare people who absolutely despised this kind of stuff though he never showed it.

"Anyway, since you're one of those special ones, naturally you get a special reward..." The angel said mysteriously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Echizen Ryoma." A powerful voice boomed. "Yeah, Kami-sama?" Ryoma said with a slightly bored tone which made the God even more amused. 'He truly is a unique one.'

"Your greatest wish. Playing tennis where there are many rivals. Challenges. Do you still want that wish granted?" This caught Ryoma's attention. "Since its Kami-sama I'm talking to I'll be honest...More than anything..." Ryoma swallowed some pride to say that, even if he was talking the oh so great god.

The God smirked. "Perfect. Your wish shall be granted for being a special one. First time I've seen one in hundreds of years."

Ryoma looked shocked for a moment but hid it behind his stubborn poker face. "There is a price, isn't there?" This boy is sharp.

"Yes, but in your new form my request will be quite simple. Your wish shall be granted as long as you follow my wish. Help animals, plants, living things, but most importantly humans."

"That's a broad request, mind narrowing it?" Ryoma said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's simple. Just do and act like you did in your previous life. Just help people. Be it through helping old people cross side-walks, comforting crying children, and this time please actually _try_ to not break someone's heart to extent of attempted suicide."

"The last one goes without saying..." Ryoma remembered clearly that certain _incident_.

"That's not much of request Kami-sama." Ryoma said. "Well, it won't matter that much anyway, since in your new form there will be a few tweaks to your personality where you naturally want to help people."

"You will also be put through training with a helper I will send with you, with your new body it should be easy since your new body might be a little...unique."

Ryoma honestly didn't know if he liked that or not.

"I will send missions occasionally. Nothing big (most times) just something I need you to do. In fact you probably have a mission once or twice a month." _'I can deal with that, besides, doing missions for the oh-so great god sounds interesting.'_ Ryoma thought.

"However, there is always a price in reincarnation. Yours is something that has to do with gender. Since you like it when people get straight the point..your reincarnating as a girl."

While Ryoma was surprised, not as surprised as he thought he would be. "Fine. As long as I can play tennis against strong opponents, gender doesn't matter. In fact, this new 'challenge' actually sounds interesting." Ryoma smirked.

"You will be a female but your new body is strong since you'll need it for the missions. You can play tennis like you did with your new body. However, I recommend at times you might want to hold back, after all your going to ruin their pride as a man for being beaten by a little girl."

"I make no promises and may I thank you for that lovely idea." Ryoma said with a blank face.

"Anyway, off you go! Oh, and Karupin is your helper, he'll just deliver messages by talking. And by talking I mean only you can understand what he's saying. Since your reincarnating through my power is you understand animals or plants or can suddenly make them do weird stuff don't worry."

Before Ryoma could point out how that might actually be troublesome and useful at the same time he fainted into the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **5 years later...**

Everything is the same. Lie.

Everything was quite different.

I, Echizen Ryoma was reincarnated as a girl named Tsukiko Rin. I chuckled slightly at the memory at the beginning. While well aware of what was going on, it was still hard to get use to. Well, I am fair used to it now after 5 years after re-birth.

Tsukiko Rin looked a lot like what Ryoma did in his previous life. In fact, they could be considered as twins, but Rin in Ryoma's opinion, was much prettier. At the age of 5, Rin had waist length black hair but Ryoma often had fun switching colors, but since dyeing it over and over again was such a pain Ryoma instead had quite a large wig collection. Unfortunately fashion happened to be Rin's new interest as a girl. Not something serious like going shopping every day, but more like she at least puts effort in dressing up and enjoys it.

Her eyes, on the other hand are quite weird. While she still had the same cat-like eyes as Ryoma, her eye color is constantly changing. Karupin talked about how it was probably a 'gift from the gods' more like a 'curse from the god's' in Rin's opinion. (A/N: I'm going to call Ryoma 'Rin' now.)

Of course, since Ryoma is a prodigy in both bodies, he easily learned how to control it, but with strong emotion he can unconciously loose control. That's what contacts are for now. My new family happened to be rich. Which is useful and boring at the same time; not to mention annoying. I absolutely had enough with all these stupid maids following me everywhere.

The rich side comes from my mother's side, Nakamura Chikage. While her father was also a prodigy, Tsukiko Heiji. A lazy old geezer one. Both of them haven't changed except for a few tweaks here and there, for dad unfortunately he doesn't take tennis seriously.

The same can't be said with Nanako and Ryoga. For one, Nanako is a male and my brother. And is an more 'ideal' and 'prince-like' brother however he can be a sadist genius sometimes acting all childish to make me do what he wants...his name is now Tsukiko Akira. Akira also likes tennis, but likes it as a hobby. His goal job is being a successful cafe owner with a side job as a writer and composer which he makes either Ryoga or me sing or he sings it himself. Even with these changes I've come to care about him a lot.

As for Ryoga. His personality is exactly the same. Sadly. But I admit I am somewhat relieved. He's probably the second one out of the family to take tennis seriously, he is still a wanderer but at least he stays with the family. His new name is Tsukiko Kazuki, another damn prodigy, this family has too many... his wandering from all kinds of different jobs until he finds his 'dream' job.

And the strangest thing is that Nanako and Ryoga are twins. Fraternal ones of course (thankfully) Kazuki looks a lot like Ryoga except he has blond highlights in his hair but still has the same bright gold eyes. Akira is almost he male version of Nanako, except he has grey eyes and long blackish blue hair, his hair reaches until mid-back which he usually ties in a low ponytail. Lucky for Akira, it doesn't make him look like a girl (in my opinion) in other girls opinion more like a prince.

And thanks to my sharp hearing I've heard a lot of compliments about myself. While it did make me happy for some reason (probably since I'm a girl) I pretty much ignored it.

After all, besides the family being full of prodigies, geniuses, sadists, and good-looking people. We really didn't give a sh*t about it.

Overall, I've come to love my new family.

Anyway, being a girl isn't that bad, I got use to it and it has its qualities. As for the training, it's been strange since we learn a lot of random stuff like different material arts, etiquettes, a whole bunch of languages, instruments, and disguising one's self. As for the missions, it's usually something really simple like keeping an eye on someone whose in danger or saving animals from cruel fate.

Of course, nothing can beat tennis. I still play it every day, against my father, brothers, or random strangers I've come across in my 'disguises'. I hold back of course. I've already met quite a lot of people with potential. Not much to excite me but it makes me aware that there are many strong players out there now.

When I asked Karupin or some other helpers that come for my training in animal forms about what time is it now, where exactly I was, and what happened to my family.

Horrifyingly, my family was dead. After I died, my mother died from car crash, then my father died from heart attack, and my brother and Nanako died on a plane crash to Hawaii to hopefully relax and grief in peace. When people thought the tragedies stopped there, Ryoga's wife comitted suicide over grief. It was shocking to me since, for one, Ryoga's wife was a childish and happy woman, and secondly it all happened in the span of 10 years.

That means I reincarnated 10 years after I died. The Echizen family all died out, and since they were all famous in their own way, it was a shock to the world. And the fact all the Echizens started dying one by one. Karupin told me that the world made up this ridiculous rumor about how I was the good luck charm of the Echizens and when I died, they all died. Hmph. Absolutely ridiculous.

I found comfort in my new family. My new life. The new hobbies I discovered I enjoyed in this body. And I had many friends, animals and plants are surprisingly have very interesting things to talk about, and I know that they will never betray me.

The 5 year old Tsukiko Rin stood up from her seat by the window, staring as if she saw something no one else did. She got a new disguise, left a letter that will probably make the maids faint, and jumped out of the window.

She landed easily thanks to learning ninjitsu in training. She felt the wind blow against her long hair as she watched the flower petals in the wind talk gently. Rin always follows them when she has nothing else to do. It always leads to something interesting. Hopefully no interruptions like last time when Akira(Nanako) and Kazuki(Ryoga) suddenly showed up out of nowhere hugging her/choking her with scoldings along with relieved comments. Having over-protective brothers are both heart-warming (not that I would ever admit it) and annoying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My eyes mentally widened as I realized where the flower petals and the wind led me. It was a graveyard. 6 flowers grew around me, all different types and in full bloom. Obviously saying 'pick me' which I did.

I entered the graveyard following the voices until I stopped infront of 6 gravestones. I felt my eyes lower with slight grief when I saw the names.

'A sunflower for Ryoga's wife...'

'A light blue carnation for Nanako...'

'A lily for mom...'

'A poppy for dad...'

'A lavender for Ryoga...'

Then I stopped in front of a certain gravestone that stood out, it was bigger, it had a more complicated stone design. I sighed.

'A iris for Echizen Ryoma...'

Whoever decided to place all of the Echizens bodies, next to each other, in the same graveyard was probably nuts. But at the same time, Ryoma..no Rin was grateful.

Rin got on one knee and prayed.

'I won't ever forget my previous life.. and that this might have all happened because of my selfish desires. Thank you for teaching me tennis, you better be in heaven damn baka oyaji. Thank you for getting rid of oyaji's stupid magazines and encouraging me all the time, Nanako. This might have happened all because of me, but I won't forget your bubbly and admittedly annoying nature, Ryoga's wife. Thanks for making me a Japanese breakfast all the time and being there for me, Kaa-san. I hoped you found your dream, Ryoga-nii. And Echizen Ryoma'

I looked up, knowing that a small stream of tears were pouring from my eyes. "I won't ever forget who I was in my previous life, because Echizen Ryoma and Tsukiko Rin are one and the same." I stood up.

"I will find my destined rival."

 **How was the first prologue? It took me a while to write! This chapter is kind of the beginning to Ryoma- I mean Rin is acting a little OC. But in the next chapter is when she starts acting like Ryoma.**

 **The rest of Rin's family are not exactly the reincarnations of Ryoma's family, there just really similar.**

 **Make sure you remember this:**

 **Ryoma is Rin.**


End file.
